Harry Potter and the Year of Revelations
by lizziegurl15
Summary: It is the summer before Harrys Sixth year and he is still having a hard time with the events of the last year. He and Ginny find out something that will bring them together and could change the fate of the wizarding world...
1. Letters

Chapter 1  
  
"No, Sirius, come back!" Harry turned around to see Sirius falling through the veil and Bellatrix Lestrange laughing evilly. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He went after Sirius. He was almost there; he would just go and get him back from behind the veil.  
Then sixteen-year-old Harry Potter awoke with a start. He was sweating a cold sweat, his blankets were tangled around him, and his scar was aching. This was nothing new to him though; he had been having dreams like this ever since he had returned to Privet Drive. Every night it was the same thing; going through the department of mysteries, fighting the Death Eaters, and then Sirius falling through the veil. He always woke up just as he was about to go through the veil and get Sirius. That is when he always realized that Sirius was dead. Dead. He was never coming back. The one person who cared about him like a son. He was gone. Because of Harry.  
Harry had not opened the Christmas gift that could have saved a lot of people a lot of trouble. He hadn't listened to Dumbledore either, he had let Voldemort control him and trick him in to going to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry Of Magic. He had gotten Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in danger and most of them suffered small injustices because of him. Then there was the Prophecy, the whole reason all of this had happened. The prophecy with him and Voldemort. The prophecy said that not one of them could live while the other survived. Meaning he either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Every day he worried about how he was supposed to defend himself against the darkest wizard of the time, and be expected to survive.  
Someone banging on his bedroom door interrupted Harry's thoughts. It was his cousin Dudley. "Wake up Potter, mum says you have to make breakfast since she is busy getting my stuff together before I leave." He hollered through the door. "Did you hear me?"  
"Yes Duddykins, " Harry said sarcastically.  
"I heard that," Dudley yelled, "you'd pay for that if I wasn't going to be gone for the rest of the summer."  
Harry got back to his thoughts as he heard his cousin thunder down the stairs, which sounded like a herd of cattle since Dudley weighed almost two hundred pounds. At least I only have to put up with him for one more day, thought Harry. Dudley was going away to a summer camp and, lucky for Harry, would be staying there until August. But by then Harry hoped he would be with his friends and never have to see this place again.  
Harry was quite happy to have one less Dursley to have to worry about for however long he was stuck there. This lead to his next topic of thought, when Dumbledore would let him leave this place. One of his friends or and Order member was always sending him letters asking how he was and if the Dursleys were treating him okay. If no one got a letter in at least three days they were going to send someone to come and get him, which didn't really bother him since he would much rather be at the Burrow or Grimmauld place with his friends.  
Harry had only been away from the wizarding world for two weeks and was already depressed, lonely, and was wallowing in guilt and self-pity.  
Then he heard someone yelling at him. "GET DOWN HERE NOW BOY AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY MEALS OF YOUR OWN FOR A WEEK!" bellowed his uncle. Harry sighed and went downstairs to hear his uncle muttering something about him being useless and not worth keeping around. Harry decided to try his luck and respond to this and see how much he could scare his aunt and uncle.  
"If you don't want me here then ill just go and send a letter to mad eye moody, you know, the one that met us at the train station last year."  
"Now, now, don't you go telling those.... those people that we are doing anything but being a family that takes in their nephew. We have been very, very good to you this summer, letting you keep your things, and letting you sent your letters to those people."  
Harry just ate his breakfast and then went upstairs to reply to some of his letters that he had seen fly in while he was making breakfast. He had letters from Ron and Hermionie, of course and there was also letters from Lupin and one that he was mildly surprised at, Ginny. Harry had always like Ron's little sister, and she was one of his friends, but they weren't really that close. Harry had saved her in her first year at Hogwarts, and he knew she had had a crush on him, but last year she got over that. She had never sent him a letter before, so he opened it, curious. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi, how have you been? Ron says that you are not having a very good time with the muggles, not that that really surprises me. I have been talking to mum and she has been trying to get Dumbledore to let you come but hasn't had any luck yet. hopefully you can be here for your birthday. Look the reason I wrote to you is because I haven't really been your friend for the last few years and I wasn't really nice over the whole thing last Christmas. I just wanted you to know that I know a little bit of what you are going through with seeing Voldemort and all. I also wanted to tell you that even though you probably never knew it I talked to Sirius a lot and his death has affected me too. I know that is probably the last thing you want to hear about right now but I thought you should know. Just remember that if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here and I wont go and tell Ron or mum if you want to tell me anything. It just seemed like last year that you needed to get some things off your mind and I totally know how you feel whether you believe It or not. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry read through the letter and was a little surprised at what Ginny wrote about. She had been there in the Department Of Mysteries last month and had been very brave fighting off the Death Eaters. He was in such a bad mood he was almost tempted to write to her and tell her everything; he knew that she would never tell Ron. But something was holding him back, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was.  
Instead he decided to go and take a walk through the park and maybe read some of his Defense against the Dark Arts books. He had been doing this a lot lately to keep himself from thinking of the things that had happened over the last year. This usually helped him calm down after one of his Dursley encounters. He found himself thinking about his friends and everything that they had written to him so far. Then his thoughts wandered to Ginny again. He wondered what she was doing and he wondered whether or not she really cared about what he had to say. He walked around a little more and then sat down on one of the benches in the park and opened his defense book. He had been reading it a lot lately to try and prepare himself. He also wanted to see if he could keep the D.A. going, even though he was sure Dumbledore would get a good defense teacher this year after everything hat had happened in the past. Later when he looked up from his book he realized that it seemed to be at least noon. He looked at his watch and noticed that he had been in the park for three hours thinking and reading his defense books. He decided that he had better get home so that his aunt and uncle wouldn't be too mad, since they never really liked it when he left the house. As he was walking out he noticed a woman that he often saw sitting on a park bench nearby. He wondered why she always seemed to be there, and wondered why she stayed as long as, or sometimes longer, than him. For some reason each time he saw her he thought for some reason she looked familiar. He pondered this on his way home, but was soon at his front door and his aunt and uncle wanted him to prepare dinner.  
  
Two weeks later Harry was not felling any better that he has at the beginning of the summer. He had gotten in the habit of walking in the park almost every day, and he noticed the same woman was always sitting on the park bench near his. He always briefly wondered why she seemed so familiar. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had long blonde hair she was fair looking to Harry, but it was her eyes that seemed familiar. She never seemed to notice him, so he hadn't seen her eyes often; she always seemed absorbed in a book. But one day he had been particularly mad, and had accidentally caused a bunch of leaves to fall from a tree and he noticed she was staring at him as he left. Her eyes seemed to calm him, kind of like she was saying it was okay and that he didn't need to get angry because he would be with his friends soon. He was happy when he came home one day to find a letter from Ron waiting for him. It read: Harry,  
  
Hey mate! How have you been, sorry I haven't written that much, been busy with things around here. Anyways, mum says that Dumbledore said that it would be okay for you to go to Grimmauld place for your birthday and stay there for the rest of the summer, so someone will be there to get you in a week or so. We will send word. We will be at Grimmauld place when you get there and you should be ready for the best birthday of your life! See you soon  
  
Your best mate, Ron  
  
Harry was overjoyed to hear this. He would be leaving in just over a week! He would finally get to see all of his friends again and he would tell them about everything with the prophecy and all of that and he would hope fully feel better. 


	2. Nightmares

After Harry had gotten his letter from Ron he had been feeling a little better about himself. He was eager to get away from the Dursleys, but he was not sure he was ready to go back to the wizarding world. At first he had been glad to get Ron's letter but he knew that when he got there they would want to talk about what had happened. He didn't want to end up yelling at them like he had last year but they had no idea what it was like to be Harry Potter. Thinking of this reminded him of Ginny. He had responded to her first letter thanking her for he offer and telling her that he would write her later. He decided now was the right time to write her another letter. Dear Ginny, I hope all is still well with you and your family. I have been thinking about the letter I got from Ron wanting me to come and spend my birthday there. I would love to come but I know everyone is going to want to talk about what happened with Sirius. I know that if Ron and Hermione start to talk about it I will get worked up and end up yelling at them like I did last year. I don't want that to happen again (even though I know you will be there to put me in my place). I know I will end up coming but I just don't know if I'm ready to face everything yet. I hope if I do come you can be one person who will understand. I'm sorry for writing you about all of my troubles but I really feel like I needed to tell someone. Hope to see you soon Harry  
For some reason after he had wriiten this letter Harry felt much better. He hoped that Ginny would not feel like he was just complaining, but that he trusted her with his worries. He knew she would at least care.  
  
Ginny's POV Ginny Weasly was sitting at the kitchen in the Burrow eating her lunch when a snowy white owl flew through the window. Ron immediately got up and went over to it. "Hey Hedwig" said Ron Grabbing for the letter. But Hedwig wouldn't let him have it. "What's wrong girl," asked Ron. In response to this she flew over to Ginny. She took the letter and stroked Hedwig's feathers. "Thanks girl," said Ginny kindly. "I don't have a letter for Harry so you can go ahead back to him." Ginny watched as the owl flew out of the window and off into the sky, and then she looked at the letter she had gotten from Harry. She decided not to open it in the kitchen, because Harry may have written something he didn't want anyone to see, so she got up and headed for her room. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Ron. "To my room Ron," said Ginny, a little annoyed. "Since when do you get letters from Harry, why would he write to you?" "In case you didn't notice Ron," said Ginny angrily, "You are not Harry's only friend. I am his friend too and that gives him every right to send me a friendly letter." "Well I was just wondering, since you two got into that big fight last Christmas, and I know you had that crush on him, and for your information he hasn't sent me one letter this summer so I was wondering why he would send you a letter instead of me, his best friend," said Ron angrily. That did it for Ginny, no one brought up her crush on Harry like that and got away with it. "Well maybe Harry wanted to talk to someone who actually understands what he is going through and can help him instead of feeling all sympathetic and then acting like nothing is wrong," yelled Ginny. "How would you know what he is going through?" asked Ron angrily, "Just because of that little thing in the chamber of secrets you think you know what he feels like? You were only possessed for a year, Voldemort has been after Harry since he was a baby." They were yelling loud enough to wake the dead now. "You have NO IDEA how bad it was being possessed, even if it was just for a little less than a year, I still have nightmares about that and that is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Ron went from angry to concerned very quickly "You're still having nightmares?" "Not very often," replied Ginny still loud but not yelling anymore, "so don't get all worried and protective." And with that Ginny went up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Harry Harry was still thinking about what he was going to when he got back to his friends. He knew they would want to talk and he decided that he needed to talk to them about the prophecy, he knew they had a right to know, but he didn't want tell them. He almost wanted to tell Ginny first the way she had been talking to him. He had gotten a reply from her telling him that she would not let him yell at Ron and Hermoine. And that she would understand if he didn't want to tell her anything, but she knew how he felt and he could trust her. He was glad that she would be there for him. She had also told him about the argument she had with Ron. He decided to write back to her tomorrow. He was ready for bed. As he drifted off to sleep he was thinking of Sirius and his friends. Then he saw a picture of Voldemort, he was laughing and talking to Bellatrix. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew that he was up to no good. Then the scene changed. Voldemort used his wand to conjure up what looked to Harry like a movie screen. Harry looked at it with interest and then realized what he was seeing. He was watching Sirius fall through the veil. He was seeing that night in the department of mysteries through Voldemorts eyes. After the scene was over Voldemort looked directly at Harry and said, "Be ready Potter, because Dumbledore can only do so much for you, he is no match for me, and neither are you. But after the end of this school year I wont have to worry about either of you." And with that Voldemort laughed again. Then Harry awoke with a start. He decided to write to Ginny about his nightmare, not knowing that she was doing that exact same thing at that exact same moment. GINNY Ginny had awoken from her nightmare and knew immediately that she had to write to Harry about it. She shuddered as she thought of the nightmare. It wasn't like her other nightmares...this one had seemed real... like when she had been possessed. It scared her and she knew Harry would know what to do. The nightmare had involved him. She was standing in a room with Voldemort and Bellatrix. She watched as he laughed and wondered what he was laughing at and why she was there. Suddenly Harry appeared on the other side of the room he didn't seem to notice her so she just stood there. Then Voldemort conjured up what looked to her like a muggle movie screen. She looked back at Harry and saw that he looked horrified. Then she looked to the screen. She was seeing Sirius die... she saw the painful look on Harry's face. When the scene had ended Voldemort said something to Harry that she could not hear and Harry disappeared. Then Voldemort turned to her. "Well how do you like seeing you precious boyfriend in pain?" asked Voldemort. "Has he noticed you yet or does he still ignore you?" Ginny just Glared, he was bringing up what had happened in the chamber and what she had told him. "Well if he comes to you looking for a friend, or even... a lover... remember, I will go after his loved ones first and then get to him" And with that Ginny had woken up. Ginny wrote to Harry and described the dream hoping he could tell her what it meant. She was scared and she had even told him that. She sealed her letter and sent her owl off into the night. Then she went and stayed up thinking for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: hey! Thx soo much to my reviewers. You have no idea how good that made me feel. I hope this chapter was as good as the first one. I know not a lot happened but just hang in there, because there are a lot of things that I want to tie in later on. Pleeeez review and tell me what you thought and keep in mind that this is my first fic! Thx Lizzie 


	3. Fire

It had been a restless night for Harry. After he had his nightmare he sent a letter to Ginny, only to get a letter from her a few hours later saying that she had had the exact same dream. He was surprised and a little scared so he had written her another letter about them having the same dreams. He was worried. Was something going to happen to Dumbledore? Why was Voldemort giving them the same dreams? What did any of this have to do with Ginny? It couldn't be what happened in the chamber could it? Harry decided he couldn't wait until next week to go and talk to her and possibly Dumbledore. He had been thinking about all of this all night. It was now early morning and Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his uncle yelling. Harry could hear him downstairs and it sounded like he was talking on the telephone.  
  
"What do you mean caught on fire?" bellowed his uncle. "I sent my child to a summer camp thinking that he was going to the best camp in the state and he is in a fire explosion? I paid two hundred dollars for that bloody camp and now I am going to have to pay for medical bills too? Well you can definitely expect a lawsuit from me in the near future. GOOD DAY."  
  
Harry wondered what had happened, it sounded like his uncle was talking about the summer camp Dudley had gone to. Hmmm... thought Harry... I wonder what happened. He was pondering going downstairs. Just as he had determined it would be better to stay away, his uncle bellowed up the stairs for him.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW POTTER."  
  
Looks like I'm going downstairs after all, thought Harry.  
  
Harry went down the stairs to find his aunt looking frightened and his uncle boiling with rage.  
  
"Your aunt and I are going to the hospital because that bloody camp we sent Dudley too caught on fire and he broke his ankle and his arm. I don't know how long we will be gone, so I don't want any nonsense from you. Don't let anyone in and try and keep those stupid owls away from the house. If anyone needs to know we went for a family emergency. Understood?" Harry just nodded and watched them pull out of the driveway. Oh well, he thought, at least now some peace and quiet.  
  
GINNY  
  
"Ginny dear, are you okay? Your awfully quiet this morning." asked Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"I'm fine mum, I just couldn't sleep much last night."  
  
"Your not having nightmares are you?" asked Ron quickly.  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep that's all," replied Ginny giving Ron a glare. Even though it was a lie she was not about to tell her family what had happened last night. After she sent her letter to Harry she had received one from him, telling her that he had had the same nightmare. He sent her another letter telling her that they could talk about it more when they got together next week. Knowing that she and Harry had the same nightmare about Voldemort scared Ginny, because she was afraid now he would possess them both at the same time and try and get them to do something for him like he had with her before.  
  
She was glad that she and Harry had been writing letters over the summer or else this could have happened and no one would have known about it.  
  
Ginny finished her breakfast and decided to take a walk in the woods to think about what had happened. She was having the same dreams as Harry. She was being possessed the same way he was. Was there some sort of connection between them? If so why? At first she was happy that there might be something to bring them closer, but then she realized that they had become a great deal closer through there letters, even though they were few. Harry trusted her, and she knew that she had kept him from totally breaking up over the summer. She could not wait to talk to him when he got there next week. A part of her hoped that he could start to get to know her even better and see her as Ginny, his friend, not Ginny Ron's little sister. A part of her had never gotten over her crush on him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry decided to go to his usual spot in the park and just sit there and think. When he walked by he noticed that same young woman sitting at the same bench. She was, as usual not paying any attention to him so he just walked on by.  
  
He sat down on the ground next to a rather large tree, so that he could have some shade. From his position he could see some teenagers who looked about his age playing sports, some younger children on the swings, and many people just taking a leisurely stroll through the park or sitting on a park bench talking to a friend. How wonderful it must be, thought Harry, to be able to go through the summer being so carefree and happy. These people did not have anything to worry about; they were all enjoying their life, they did not have to go through every night with deaths and nightmares haunting them, and every day worrying and wondering if they would live to see the next.  
  
Soon the group of teenagers sat down on the grass near where they had been playing football earlier. The boys each went and sat down next to some girls that had been watching them. They soon paired off, boyfriend and girlfriend. Harry thought about how lucky they were to be able to just enjoy being with the person they loved. He had never really felt love in his life. The Weasleys were loving and kind to him, but he had never had a family, or one person who really cared for him, except Sirius, and now Sirius was gone. Harry had never been much for dating either, especially since his whole experience with Cho. He thought he liked her, but there was just nothing there and he was glad they were over with. Harry was not the dating type anyway. He figured that if the right girl came along, that was fine, but until then, he was not going to fret about it. No reason to leave another person to mourn me when I die fighting Voldemort anyway, thought Harry. For once Harry just wished he could be carefree and feel loved. He laid his head back and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke and looked at his watch. He had been asleep for about an hour. He looked around him and saw that the teenagers had left and that there didn't seem to be too many people in the park. Harry decided that he would go home and see if the Dursleys were home yet. If not he would write letters to all of his friends.  
  
When Harry arrived at the house he found that the Dursleys were in fact home, and not very happy from the looks of it. Dudley had a cast on his ankle and his arm, and he was yelling that he was in pain and needed food. Immediately his aunt and uncle came rushing in acting like it was the end of the world. Harry just rolled his eyes and decided to go upstairs. He went upstairs and decided to write to his friends. He chose Ginny first.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Hi! I hope you are all still doing well. I have been thinking about our nightmare all day and I think there is definitely a connection between them. It is too much the same to be a coincidence. I hope this all turns out to be okay. As I said before, please don't tell your family about this until we have had a chance to talk in person, because there is only so much I can express in writing. My cousin had returned from his summer camp with a broken ankle and wrist, and I have yet to find out what happened. I must tell you of something odd that had been going on. Every time I go to the park to think, I see an old woman sitting on a park bench near mine. I have never talked to her, and she never appears to be watching me, at least when I'm looking, but there is something strange about her. I have a suspicion that she is watching me but I really don't know why. This may seem like nothing to worry about, but I just have one of those odd feelings you know? Well I best be going now, I still need to write Ron and Hermione. Hope to see you soon! Love, Harry  
  
Now on to the hard ones, Ron and Hermoine, thought Harry. He decided to write to Ron, so that he could send it with Ginny's letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey Mate! How have things been with you? Sorry I haven't written much. I have had a lot of things on my mind. I will explain more when I get there. So far the summer hasn't been half bad, since Dudley went away to camp, but he got back today with a broken ankle and arm. I hope all has been going well. Ill see you next week! I can't wait! Your best mate, Harry  
  
Then Harry did Hermoine's letter, which was basically the same thing he had written to Ron with a few minor changes.  
  
Hermoine, Hello! How have things been with you and your parents over the summer? I'm sorry that I haven't written much. I have had a lot of things on my mind; don't worry though I'm still getting my homework done. So far the summer hasn't been that bad, but Dudley just got home from camp with some broken bones so who knows? Are you going to visit the Wealseys? If so I'll see you there! Love, Harry  
  
After that Harry sent the letters off and went down for his dinner. At dinner Dudley kept complaining about his injuries, and his aunt and uncle didn't seem too happy. They were both very quiet, and looked deep in thought. Harry just stayed silent and went back too his room as soon as he could.  
  
A few hours later, Harry was walking down the hallway, since he had just gotten out of the shower and he heard someone saying his name.  
  
"Hey Potter come here" said Dudley  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry going in to Dudley's room, he figured Dudley just wanted food or something, but was in no mood to play waiter.  
  
"I want to talk about what happened when I was in that fire," replied Dudley. "Come in and shut the door so that mum and dad wont hear.  
  
At this Harry was a little suspicious, but he decided to listen anyways. He went further into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What about the fire," asked Harry?  
  
"Well, you know last year when those dementy-whatsits attacked us?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Dementors, yea." Replied Harry, "Why?"  
  
"Well right before the fire I felt all cold like I had when those... things attacked us. I had just started to relive that... that... memory, when suddenly someone screamed from the forest. Well, we all went to see what had happened and the girl just sat there like she was in a daze. She was still alive, but she wouldn't talk, and would barely move."  
  
Harry gasped, she had been kissed.  
  
"They kissed her," he whispered.  
  
"They what?" asked Dudley.  
  
"They kissed her and sucked out her soul," said Harry sounding nervous. "That's what happens when you get attacked by a dementor."  
  
"But nothing like that happened to us last year," said Dudley.  
  
"That's because I chased them off." Replied Harry. "Tell me everything that happened after that." Said Harry urgently. "Every detail you can remember."  
  
"Well, after we found the girl we all went back to the main cabins. Our councilors sent us all to bed and after a few minutes all of the cabins burst into flames at the same time. As I was trying to get out of the cabin I tripped and fell behind a bed. I heard someone come in and he shouted something at the other members of the cabin. It sounded like... obliv... olbliate... or something."  
  
"Obliviate," said Harry.  
  
"Yea, that was it," said Dudley.  
  
"Well then I saw a flash of light and then the person was gone."  
  
"They put a memory charm on everyone so that they wouldn't remember what happened. The obliviate makes you forget, the green was the spell, and they apparated. You weren't memory charmed though," said Harry looking at Dudley.  
  
"I fell remember, I guess they couldn't see me."  
  
Harry was silent for a while until Dudley spoke again.  
  
"It's your kind of people isn't it," said Dudley. "They did this."  
  
"Yea," said Harry, "Voldemort must be starting to attack muggles. But please don't tell your parents that it was wizards. They'll kick me out for sure."  
  
"Okay," said Dudley, "I'm just glad I figured out what was going on. This conversation never happened."  
  
"What conversation?" asked Harry leaving with a smirk on his face.   
  
The next week went by rather smoothly for Harry. The Dursleys were too concerned about Dudley to pay any attention to him. He just informed them the day before that he was leaving and they had acted like they could care less, which they probably could. Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about Voldemort attacking Dudley's camp. He had written and told Ginny a short version of what had happened. He had been thinking about whether Voldemort had just attacked at random, or if he knew that Dudley was connected to Harry and he decided to try and attack him. Before he knew it, the doorbell was ringing and Ron and Mr. Weasley were at the door to get him. They took a portkey to Grimmauld place and Harry wondered how he was going to tell them everything.  
  
A/N: how was that? Better I hope, at least a few things happened. I promise this is where things will get interesting with Harry telling everyone about the Prophecy, and Harry and Ginny will soon find out why they are having the same dreams. (And get to know each other better, if you know what I mean). I hope that I can get another chapter up in a few days but if not then it will be a while because I am going on a two week cruise. But I promise to update as soon as I get back! Thank u SOOOOO much to the ppl that reviewed. U have no idea how good that makes me feel. PLEEEZ REVIEW!! And if any of u has stories, I would love to read them! Just give me the title! Speaking of other stories I must mention my BFF, moseys dragon, which wrote Hermoine's Dragon, it is Draco/ Hermoine and is VERY awesome! Ttyl ppls!! : P 


	4. Back with friends

Harry was on the doorstep of Grimmauld place. He was happy and nervous at the same time. As he stepped in he was immediately smothered in hugs handshakes, and hellos. Hermoine was the first to get to him and she almost suffocated him since she was hugging him so tight, Ron gave him a friendly pat on the back and greeting, and Ginny even gave him a small hug. Then, when he could finally breath again Mrs. Weasley came and crushed him in another hug. Just as last year there was an order meeting going on. Soon they were all ushered upstairs to the bedroom that Harry would share with Ron. Harry walked up the stairs and saw all of the Black family portraits, he thought of Sirius and all of the things he had done with him. He was able to talk to Sirius about anything. All of a sudden a wave of emotion swept over him, remembering that his was Sirius' house, but he forced himself to stay together, because he had a lot of explaining to do to his friends. They went into the bedroom and Harry sat his stuff in a corner. He sat on one of the beds and Ginny sat down next to him, while Ron and Hermoine sat on the other bed. Hermoine was the first to speak "So, how have you been this summer Harry?" she asked, sounding like she was afraid he might yell at her like he had last year. "I have been a lot better than I thought I would be," he said, "a lot happened, but I have also been thinking about the department of mysteries a lot." "Well, you look like you have at least been getting out, you look nothing like you did last year,'' said Hermoine. "Yea, well I went to the park to think a lot, and I know I didn't write to you two a lot, but I wrote to Ginny and I told her a little bit of what happened. I have a lot to tell all of you." "Well we have all night," said Ron, "the last time they had a meeting, they were in there until two o clock in the morning.'' Harry sighed; this was not going to be easy. "Well just promise to let me get through everything before you interrupt me, please," said Harry. "Okay," they all responded. "Well you remember the prophecy that got smashed in the department of mysteries?" asked Harry "Yes," said Hermoine, "It got smashed so no one heard it." "Well no one heard it that night, but their are two people who knew about it before. Dumbledore and Trewlawney." "What does that old bat have to do with this?" asked Ron. "Well," said Harry, "she is the one who gave the prophecy, and Dumbledore was the one who was there to hear it." "Did he tell you what it said?" asked Ginny. "Yes," Harry responded, "he told me last year after we all got back. The prophecy basically says that either I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me." The three others just stared at him. "Well he has to be killed eventually anyway doesn't he?" asked Ginny. "Let me explain it the best I can remember," said Harry, trying to remember exactly what Dumbledore had told him, "The prophecy said that Voldemort would mark his equal, who was born on the seventh moon and whose parents had defied him three times, but the chosen one has a power he knows not. And one cannot live while the other survives, so one must die at the hand of the other. "So basically what you are saying," said Hermoine, "is that Voldemort marked you by giving you your scar because you were born in July and you are considered his equal, or have power equal to him, and that you have to kill him or he has to kill you." "That's exactly what I am saying," said Harry, not surprised that Hermoine had figured it out so fast. "The thing is... Dumbledore told me that Voldemort had two choices. He could have chosen Neville, but chose to mark me as the one equal to his power." "Oh, Harry," said Hermoine, running over and giving him a hug, "you have nothing to worry about. We can look in books and find ways to help you, you can kill him I know you can." "I am going to try my best, but I am still trying to sort out everything that's happened so I haven't had time to do much except study my defense books." "Don't worry mate," said Ron, "you know we will always be here to help you, you wont have to face this alone." "Thanks you guys, "said Harry, "but there's one more thing I need to tell you." "What is it Harry?" asked Hermoine sounding concerned. "Well you know how my cousin went to summer camp over the summer?" "Yes" "Well as you also know he came back with a few broken bones." "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything Harry?" asked Ron. "Well," started Harry, "when he came back he wanted to talk to me, which I found odd, but anyway, he told me that all of a sudden he felt all cold like he had when the Dementors attacked us last year, then he said someone screamed from the forest and when they went to see what was wrong they found a girl in the woods. Dudley said that when they got to her, she was alive, but she wouldn't talk and would barely move." The three other people in the room gasped. "You think they kissed her?" asked Hermione. "From the way Dudley described it I'm pretty sure." "But why would Dementors attack a muggle summer camp?" asked Hermoine. "I don't know," said Harry, "but that's not all. I guess when they took the girl back; they made everyone go back to their cabins. Dudley said that after a while there was a flash of green light and all of the cabins suddenly caught on fire. As he was trying to get out he fell on the ground, and a few seconds later a hooded figure came in. he said that it must not have seen him, but he heard it shout 'obliviate'. He said after that it disappeared and none of his friends could remember what had happened when they got out." Hermoine and Ron gasped, Ginny just looked scared at hearing the whole story. Hermoine looked deep in though which did not surprise Harry and she was the first to speak, which didn't surprise him either. "So Voldemort must have sent Dementors to kiss that girl and distract everyone so that Death eaters could get into the cabins, and when everyone was in their cabins they set them on fire and then memory charmed them." "That's pretty much what I got out of it," said Harry with a sigh. "But what I don't get is why he attacked in the first place" "I mean, he had a dementor kiss a girl, and he set the place on fire, but what did that do except scare people?" "I don't know," said Hermoine, "Have you talked to Dumbledore?" "No, but I really need to," said Harry with a quick glance at Ginny. "Hmm I guess we will just have to wait and see," said Hermoine. "Lets go check on the meeting." "You two go ahead," said Harry to Hermoine and Ron, "I want to talk to Ginny for a minute." The two gave him odd looks but went through the door and Harry heard them going downstairs. He turned to Ginny. "So, how have you been Ginny?" asked Harry, mainly just to get conversation going. "Oh, pretty good I guess, with the exception that if I leave Ron and Hermoine alone and then come back to them I always find them snogging." "Well I guess we all saw that one coming," said Harry. "Why didn't they tell me?" "Well, no offense, but I think they were afraid you might get mad and feel like they were making you the third wheel." "Well, I certainly don't feel that way, they have needed to get together since third year, but I guess I could play dumb," he said with a mischievous smile. "Just don't get me in trouble," said Ginny. "They get mad enough when I walk in on them, even if I told them that I would be right back." Harry just laughed. They were silent for a few minutes and Harry found himself string at Ginny curiously. Her style had changed over the last few years. She was wearing a small tank top and shorts, which Harry noticed hugged her frame in all of the right places. He also noticed that she had on makeup. She was not a little girl any more. When Harry realized what he had been doing and blushed slightly. Ginny saw this and realized that he had been staring at her. She thought it was funny that Harry would stare at her and then blush, but she had been doing the same thing to him. She knew that he had probably noticed her change of style. She was no longer an awkward little girl, she had grown into her body and she had the clothes to show it. His style had changed as well. Ginny could tell through the black tee shirt he was wearing that quidditch had done him good. Harry decided to break the silence and plunge right in to what he needed to ask her about. "Have you had anymore nightmares?" he asked. "No," said Ginny, "not since I had the same one as you." "I think that next time Dumbledore is here we should talk to him, especially if it were to happen again. " "I agree," said Ginny. "I don't know why Voldemort would give us of all people a connection." "You never know with Voldemort," said Harry. "But there had to be a reason." "So what exactly are we going to tell him?" asked Ginny, "Just tell him that we all of a sudden had the same nightmare and that we think there may be a connection?" "Well, maybe in a little more detail," said Harry, "but I don't think it was just a nightmare, it felt like one of my visions, something real." "This is all so confusing," said Ginny sitting on the bed, and Harry sitting down next to her. "Why does all of this happen to us? Why are we having the same nightmare? Why was your cousins summer camp attacked? Why?" Ginny was getting very frustrated and Harry could tell. "I don't know, but like I said Voldemort must have a reason for giving us the same nightmare." "But there's just so much to think about and figure out." Said Ginny, "How do you do this all of the time Harry?" "I honestly don't know," he told Ginny. "Sometimes I feel like I would rather just let him kill me instead of seeing all of the people I care about suffer, but somehow I always manage to have a reason to keep going." Harry didn't know why, but after he had told Ginny this he felt much better. He had never told anyone this before , and he wondered why he was telling her. "I'm glad we talked got to talk about this in person." Said Ginny. "Yea." Said Harry, "Thanks for being such a good friend Gin." "No problem but lets not tell Ron and Hermione just yet. There probably to busy snogging to care anyways." She said with a smile. Harry smiled back, and without really knowing what he was doing pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny was a little surprised by this, but she hugged him back. After they separated, they were both a little embarassed, but they recovered quickly. "Shall we go find Ron and Hermoine before they snog each others brains out?" asked Ginny.  
"Lets." Said Harry with a smile. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Harry and Ginny went downstairs as quietly as they could, as to not wake up the portrait of Sirius mother. They went to the kitchen door to find that it was still closed and locked, meaning the order was still meeting. Ron and Hermoine were not in the hallway, so they went into the parlor to find them, not surprisingly, snogging. "Hmm, you think they can breathe Harry?" said Ginny with a smile. At the sound of her voice they jumped apart from each other and both turned a dark shade of red. "I don't know Gin," said Harry. "Sure didn't look like it." Both he and Ginny were trying to contain their laughter. "Umm... well Harry you see Ron and I are sort of ... dating..." said a very flustered Hermoine. "Sort of? You looked pretty serious to me," he said raising an eyebrow. This caused both of them to turn red again. "We were going to wait until you were in a really good mood to tell you." Said Ron, instantly getting a glare from Hermoine. "Oh." Said Harry seriously, "You were afraid I would get mad? That I would feel like it would ruin our friendship? Well I have news for you." "Harry," Hermoine interrupted. "We just wanted to wait and see what happened, please don't be mad." Harry smiled inside at their faces. They were afraid he was going to yell at them. He thought about messing with them for a little longer and making them think he was really mad, but decided against it. "I was just going to say congratulations," said Harry smiling at the looks on Ron and Hermoine's faces. "I knew you two would get together soon. If not you would kill each other." "We were really that obvious?" asked Ron. At this point Harry and Ginny could no longer contain their laughter, and fell down shaking on the couch next to them. "What is so funny?" asked Hermoine at the sudden outburst. After a few moments Harry had caught his breath to reply, "nothing, absolutely nothing." "What were you two talking about anyway?" asked Ron, who seemed eager to change the subject; "You were up their for a while." Harry and Ginny looked at each other then replied together "Nothing." And were saved from giving a further answer by the order members finally coming out of the meeting. They went into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley offered them dinner. They pestered her for information, but gave up and went to bed when they realized they were not going to get anything.  
  
A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was on vacation in Alaska for two weeks. I had a long plane ride, so I have the next few chapters written, I just need to type and submit them. I promise the story gets better as it goes on. PLEASE REVIEW!! Any suggestions would be appreciated! Thanx! Lizzie 


	5. Another Nightmare

The next week at Grimmauld place was fairly normal. As normal as possible considering the circumstances. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine spent most of their time cleaning the attic and helping Mrs. Weasley. While there were Order meetings they would usually go upstairs and talk, although Ron and Hermoine would usually find an excuse to leave, so Harry and Ginny were left alone to talk. They both had noticed that they had been talking a lot, sometimes for hours, and they were getting closer. Ginny liked Harry's company, and Harry felt like he could talk to Ginny a lot more openly than Ron and Hermoine. They had not had any more nightmares, and had not gotten to say more than a 'hello' to Dumbledore.  
  
One Friday night, about a week before Harry's birthday, Harry and Ginny wee sitting in the attic talking. They could talk for hours and not get bored with each other. The conversation drifted to Voldemort and their connected nightmares.  
  
"I am surprised we haven't had anymore nightmares," said Ginny.  
  
"I know," said Harry. "But knowing Voldemort, he has a reason for doing things the way he does."  
  
"It's all so confusing," said Ginny. "Well, I'm off to bed."  
  
"Okay, Gin." Said Harry giving her a quick hug and following her down the stairs to the bedrooms. He walked into his room to find it, not surprisingly, empty. He didn't know how they did it, but Ron and Hermoine always found a place to disappear to for hours.  
  
Harry laid down on his bed and thought of all of the things that had happened over the summer. No one had told them anything but little hints of what Voldemort was up to. He thought of Dumbledore and wondered if he was avoiding him for some reason again this year. He thought of Dudley and the summer camp attack. Then his thoughts drifted to Ginny. She had let him tell her everything. For some reason it was easier to talk to Ginny about his fears or what he believed was going to happen with Voldemort, or his grief over Sirius. With Ron and Hermoine they pounded him for information and then they got all sympathetic. With Ginny she took the information he was willing to give her, and sometimes would tell him things about herself in return. Ginny was empathetic, she understood what it was like to have Voldemort possess you and to try and fight his powers.  
  
Harry also found himself thinking about how much she had grown. He had noticed she was very insightful, and very mentally mature, but he had noticed other things as well. Things like, how her body had grown and rounded in all of the right places, and how she had the clothes to show it, how long her beautiful red hair had gotten, and how many freckles she had on her cute face. He knew that this was Ron's little sister, and practically a sister to him, but he couldn't help himself. After all, he was an almost sixteen-year-old guy, and he was starting to see her as a little more than Ron's little sister.  
  
Ginny was lying in her bed across the hall wide-awake it was well past 1:00 in the morning. She was thinking about Harry and she was confused. They had been talking a lot lately, since Ron and Hermoine were always off snogging, and then there was the whole nightmare thing. Harry seemed to like talking to her and she enjoyed it too. It seemed like they could talk about anything. As they got closer she noticed more things about him. Like how tall and good looking he had gotten. 'NO' thought Ginny, ' I am not letting my old feelings for him come back.' But as much as she tried to deny it, in her heart she knew that the closer she got to Harry, the more she liked him, and not just as a friend.  
  
About an hour later she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She and Harry were at Hogwarts; they were sitting next to the lake. It was odd to Ginny because she was not in her body, but was watching herself and Harry. They were sitting together under a tree talking and laughing. As Ginny got closer she noticed that they were in a very cozy position. She had her head on Harry's shoulder, and he was hugging her to him with his arm around her waist. She was shocked, and a little confused. Why would they be in that position? Unless? 'No that's not going to happen'. She wondered if she was seeing the future. 'NO that's over there is absolutely no chance of that happening', she told herself. When she looked up, she saw that she and Harry were heading toward the castle hand in hand. Ginny felt her being pulled along behind them by some invisible force. All of a sudden something came out of the forest and pulled them in. Ginny followed and found herself in a clearing of the forest surrounded by hooded figures, she saw herself and Harry were on the ground bound by ropes. All of a sudden a small evil-looking figure came out of the shadows. Voldemort.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said Voldemort with an evil laugh. "We have the famous Harry potter and his little Weasley girlfriend." All of the Death Eaters laughed while Harry and Ginny struggled on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Potter, I'll let you have a chance to duel and save your dear girlfriend, but you know you cant beat me. So instead I will let her watch you die before I kill her as well, I just want to see the suffering on her pretty little face." He then waved his wand and their mouths were uncovered, but they just glared at him.  
  
"Face it Potter, I have found your weakness in the girl." Said Voldemort.  
  
"Don't touch Ginny." Said Harry with a glare.  
  
Voldemort just laughed and then flicked his wand and the ropes binding Harry and Ginny disappeared. They had nowhere to go anyway, as there were Death Eaters all around them.  
  
"Lets see what you have Potter." Said Voldemort, and with a malicious grim pointed his wand at Ginny, and shouted 'Crucio' before Harry could do anything.  
  
Ginny screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Harry sent a spell at Voldemort so that he would lose contact of the spell he had pointed at Ginny.  
  
"Not so good without Dumbledore up at school are you boy?" Harry ignored him and rushed over to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Harry with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about me, worry about Voldemort." Said Ginny with tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry touched her face lightly and wiped them away.  
  
"No, I have to help you." He said determinedly.  
  
"Harry I will be fine, I love you." Said Ginny with tears still streaming down her cheeks, "go and get Voldemort."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek quickly and then stood up to face Voldemort. The real Ginny gasped. Harry had just kissed her. She couldn't dwell on that though for too long though, because Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"Well isn't this sweet." Said Voldemort. "You just wait Potter."  
  
And then he said a spell that made everything freeze in midair except for himself and Ginny, she then realized that Harry was watching the dream as well and had been right by her side, but she had been too entranced with what was going on to notice. She was a little startled, but looked back to Voldemort.  
  
"Well, it was nice to have you visitors, but you can't see any more so goodbye." Then he gave an evil laugh and the world started to spin.  
  
Ginny then awoke with a scream.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Harry awoke with a start. A few seconds later he heard a scream from across the hallway and knew Ginny had had the same nightmare. Without really thinking he jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, forgetting he was only in pajama shorts. Just as he got into the hallway the door to Ginny's room opened and Ginny came out so fast she ran into him and almost knocked him over. She was in a hurry to find Harry; also forgetting she was in her pajamas, which consisted of a small, tight tank top, and very short shorts. Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist to steady her and they just stared at each other for a moment. Harry's arm around her waist and her hands on his bare chest.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and talk." Said Harry. Letting go of her, sure that she had her balance.  
  
"Good idea." Ginny replied, blushing slightly at the sight of his bare chest.  
  
They went downstairs and were met at the bottom of the steps by Lupin and Tonks who had been talking, but stopped abruptly when they saw Harry and Ginny. Lupin stared at them for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Well, what are you two doing coming downstairs at this hour in your pajamas?" He then gave them a small smile. Harry and Ginny blushed after he said this, thinking it must look awkward for them to be coming downstairs at this hour barely dressed.  
  
"We couldn't sleep, so we decided to come down here and talk for a while," said Harry.  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" asked Lupin, looking a little worried, "Are you having more nightmares Harry?"  
  
"Well, sort of," said Harry, "But I was hoping to not talk about it until I could talk to Dumbledore. Do you know when he will be here again?"  
  
"He should be here tomorrow," said Tonks.  
  
"Well, if you are not going to tell us anymore, I expect we should be going, have a nice night." And with that they were out the door and gone.  
  
"Lets go in the parlor," said Ginny. They went in and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. There were a few moments of silence before Ginny spoke.  
  
"What do you think it meant?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but this time it felt different to me," said Harry slowly, "it felt like something that is really going to happen, not just some picture in my head. But you can never be sure with Voldemort, he may just be trying to scare us."  
  
"We can ask Dumbledore." Said Ginny  
  
"Yea," Harry replied.  
  
"So do you think that's really going to happen?" asked Ginny, thinking more of the fact that they had appeared to be dating than the fact that Voldemort had attacked them.  
  
"I honestly don't know Gin, we will just have to wait for Dumbledore to tell us."  
  
"I don't want that to happen," said Ginny quietly, now talking about the attack. "It looked horrible."  
  
"Don't worry Gin, I won't let anything like that happen," said Harry, pulling her into a reassuring hug.  
  
They spent another hour or so talking about they're nightmare and other things, neither of them mentioning the fact that they had appeared to be dating. They soon fell asleep, Ginny on the couch and Harry on a chair.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
The next morning Harry awoke, hearing someone coming in the front door. He looked around and realized he was in one of the chairs in the parlor and Ginny was asleep on the sofa across from him. He looked over at Ginny. He watched as her chest rose when she breathed, he looked at her slender frame. ' She looks so cute when she sleeps,' thought Harry. He thought of the nightmare they had had. He had seen how comfortable they had looked by the lake. They had looked a little cozier than friends, and then they had said they loved each other and he had kissed her. He wondered if the nightmare was a premonition. It had felt like it. Neither he nor Ginny had mentioned anything about that part of the dream. He wondered what it would be like to date Ginny. She was very beautiful, and he loved her company. Just then the object of his thoughts stirred cross from him and gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
"Morning Gin," said Harry smiling back at her.  
  
"Morning Harry," said Ginny sitting up. "I can't believe we fell asleep down here."  
  
"Yea, we should probably go upstairs and get into some proper clothes, order members will be coming soon." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay"  
  
They started to walk up the stairs when Lupin saw them.  
  
"Were you two down there all night?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," said Ginny, "We fell asleep."  
  
"Oh okay," said Lupin. "Harry Dumbledore should be here in a few hours." With that he turned around and left them, but Harry swore he saw him give them an odd look.  
  
They continued up the stairs and before they went into their separate bedrooms Ginny spoke.  
  
"Thanks for everything last night Harry," she said. "It's nice having someone here to talk to when this happens."  
  
"No problem," replied Harry, "Thank you too." He smiled down her, then they gave each other a hug, something Harry noticed had been happening a lot lately.  
  
Just as Harry and Ginny hugged each other, Ron chose that exact moment to come out of his room. He was so quiet that they didn't even notice him. They separated and Harry said:  
  
"Thanks again Gin, I'm glad I have someone I can talk to."  
  
"No Problem Harry."  
  
"I'll meet you in a while and we can discuss what we want to tell Dumbledore." Harry smiled at her and then heard a cough from the doorway and turned around to see Ron there.  
  
Harry froze. Ron would want to know why they were in the hallway hugging and why they wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Harry knew what assumption he would make. Ron was very touchy when his sister was around boys, even if it was just Harry.  
  
"Well, Well," said Ron sarcastically, "Isn't this a cozy little scene? Care to explain?"  
  
"Not really," said Ginny coolly. She wondered how long he had been there and what he had heard.  
  
"Well then I can make an assumption," replied Ron, getting angry.  
  
"Whatever it is you are going to assume is most likely wrong, so just shut up," said Ginny,  
  
"Harry I thought I was your best mate?" said Ron angrily. "What's going on?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"We are going to have to tell them sooner or later," he said.  
  
"Okay," Ginny sighed. "Can I at least get dressed first?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "And then I want you two to explain."  
  
Ron still looked suspicious, then followed Harry into the bedroom. As Harry started to get dressed, Ron spoke:  
  
"Where were you all night?" he asked.  
  
"I was downstairs talking to Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"All night?" asked Ron in shock.  
  
"No, we went down around three in the morning and talked for a while and then we fell asleep," said Harry calmly, knowing that it was going to set Ron off.  
  
"You slept down there?" said Ron getting mad, "With my sister, Together?"  
  
"Chill out Ron," yelled Harry. "We talked and then fell asleep. I was on the chair and she was on the couch, so just shut up!"  
  
Ron shut up. Just after Harry yelled Ginny and Hermione walked in. Ginny went over and sat next to Harry on his bed and said:  
  
"Lets get this over with."  
  
Ron and Hermoine went over and sat on Ron's bed, something told Harry that Ginny had explained everything to Hermoine already.  
  
"Well," said Ron impatiently, "We're waiting."  
  
Ginny sighed and started, "As you know Harry and I exchanged a lot of letters over the summer."  
  
"Yea," said Ron sarcastically, "I was getting one letter for every five that he sent you."  
  
"Don't interrupt me." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well, Harry and I were telling each other about the nightmares that we were having," said Ginny, but Ron interrupted her again.  
  
"You WERE having nightmares?" he asked.  
  
"Anyway," said Ginny glaring at Ron. "We found out one night that we had had the same nightmare."  
  
"That's what we were talking about the day I got here." Said Harry, "And it happened again last night, so we went downstairs to talk and ended up falling asleep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because we didn't want you to overreact," said Harry; surprised Ron was as calm as he was.  
  
"Anyway," said Ginny, "we don't know why this is happening, or when it will happen again, so we are going to talk to Dumbledore later."  
  
"Wow," said Hermoine, and Harry could see that she was trying to figure out what was happening. They sat in silence for a while until Ron interrupted again.  
  
"So that explains why you weren't in bed last night, but what is it with you guys talking all of the time and all of the hugging?"  
  
Tonks coming in and telling them that Dumbledore was there saved them giving an answer that neither had. Harry and Ginny followed her downstairs; glad to get away from Ron and Hermoine.  
  
When they got downstairs they went into the kitchen and saw Dumbledore talking to a bunch of Order members. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, the twins, Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall were around the room talking. Harry hoped Dumbledore did not want to talk in front of all of these people, even though they would find out later anyway. He felt Ginny stiffen beside him and he knew that she was having similar thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Ginny, Harry," said Dumbledore, "I hear you would like to speak to me."  
  
"Er... yea.." said Harry unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well, Please do sit down." Said Dumbledore motioning to the table.  
  
"Well, actually Professor, We would like to talk to you alone first," said Ginny looking at all of the people around the room. As far as they knew, she hadn't had any more nightmares since her first year.  
  
"Ah... I see," said Dumbledore, "shall we go in the parlor?"  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the door. Ginny was nervous, though she didn't know why, and she reached for Harry's hand, forgetting about the room full of people behind them. Harry was surprised at her taking his had, but he took it anyway. They walked into the parlor and sat on the couch opposite of Dumbledore still holding hands. "So what is so important that a private conference is needed?" asked Dumbledore, and Harry had a fleeting suspicion that he already knew exactly why they were there.  
  
"Well Professor," said Harry. "Some strange things have been happening to me... us.. Over the summer... and event though I know strange things always happen to me, I need your advice."  
  
"What kind of things?" asked Dumbledore. Harry, once again, felt like Dumbledore knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, First of all, Ginny and I have been having the same dreams about Voldemort. It had happened twice now and we thought you might know why," Said Harry.  
  
"Ahh, I expected this to be happening soon."  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Ginny together. Harry knew this was coming, but it still shocked him.  
  
"I will explain that to you, but first I would like to know what the nightmares were about," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, entering the conversation again, "The first time it happened was about a week before Harry got here. We were both in the same place, I saw Harry but he didn't notice me. He told Harry that he was going to get rid of you and him before the end of the year and then he told me the same thing, but he added that I was the one who would see Harry in pain." Ginny continued to describe the dream, Harry helping when needed.  
  
"Very interesting," said Dumbledore when they had finished.  
  
"What do you thin he meant?" asked Harry. "Do you think he is going to try and get you away from the school so that he can get to me?"  
  
"I am not sure Mr. Potter, but I can assure you that I have no intention of leaving the school this year for a prolonged period of time, especially after the events of last term," said Dumbledore, who looked deep in thought.  
  
"But in the second dream it seemed like you weren't there," said Harry.  
  
"Well, then tell me about the second dream."  
  
Harry and Ginny went on and described the second dream to him as they had with the first one. Harry, saying how it had felt so real.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore when they were done, "It could have very well been a prediction, but I am not sure, I will have to research it further. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well yes, I was wondering if you heard about an attack on a muggle summer camp?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Because my cousin was at that summer camp and he remembers everything that happened."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked but then he spoke calmly. "I shall look in to it." And that was al he said.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Ginny spoke.  
  
"So professor what about our dreams?"  
  
"It is difficult to explain, and I am sure it may come as a shock to you, so please do not interrupt me," They nodded, wondering what in the world he was going to tell them. "It started when Harry saved you from the Chamber Of Secrets." Said Dumbledore looking at Ginny.   
  
A/N: WOW that was a long chapter, but I felt like I had to have it that way or my story would seem too choppy. I hope you liked it. I know that is a MAJOR cliffhanger, but to tell you the truth I am not exactly sure how I want Dumbledore to explain everything. I have some ideas, just give me some time and I will get the next chapter out. REVIEW PLEASE!! I am going to be mean and say that if I don't start getting more reviews I am going to move my story to a different site. I WILL accept anonymous reviews!!! Please review or I may just stop here! So to torture you I will give you a glance of my next few chapters (if you review) by the way sry bout all of the freaky lines.. my computer wont get rid of them. Harry and Ginny WILL get together BC they will spend a lot of time together BC of what Dumbledore is going to tell them. Dumbledore will tell them... you will find out Malfoy at Grimmauld place? More prophecy  
REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEZ. 


	6. Bedtime stories

Disclaimer: JK owns all of this except the plot... and she has for the last 5 chapters I just forgot about the disclaimer...sry (I'm not sorry I don't own Harry Potter... that would be cool...but anyways.. That's not important... The chapter is ... So here you go...)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry sat there, wondering what Dumbledore was about to tell them. He knew it most likely had something to do with Voldemort.  
  
"It all started when Harry saved you," said Dumbledore looking at Ginny, " From the chamber of secrets." Dumbledore paused for a second.  
  
"What happened Professor?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ah, another part of the prophecy was fulfilled."  
  
"Another part?" asked Harry suspiciously, forgetting he was not supposed to interrupt Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Harry, you see there is more to the prophecy than I told you last year, and I did not tell you then, because I thought it would make more sense now."  
  
"So the prophecy had to do with Ginny and I having the same dreams?" asked Harry?  
  
"Basically, yes" said Dumbledore. "Shall I tell you what the rest says?"  
  
Harry and Ginny both nodded  
  
"Well, you know the first part," said Dumbledore. "Now, the second part tells of how one shall beat the other. It says ' the one who is marked shall be helped in his fight against the dark lord. He shall have the power the dark lord knows not, and that power shall come through the help of two others. Both pureblood, one with the star on her right shoulder, she will be the one who shows him caring and compassion through love. The second comes from an unexpected place; he shall have the moon on his left shoulder. The evil one will not expect him, he will aid the chosen one in his powers; he shall know what others know not about the dark lord. The three will have a connection that will injure the dark lord, this connection will be present through the star first and then through learning the moon shall enter. Through that connection the dark lord will fall. If that connection fails then the three shall fall and the dark lord will reign again' that is putting it in simple form." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in silence, both in deep thought about the prophecy. Harry thought this was getting more confusing as it went on, and he had the feeling that was not all. According to the prophecy Dumbledore told him last year, one had to be killed by the other, and this part of the prophecy basically said that Harry would defeat Voldemort. Harry chose his word carefully, because he was afraid he may get more than one thought crossed, he had so many questions.  
  
"So... Professor... Ginny is the one with the star?" Harry decided to start out small.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" said Dumbledore, meaning for her to show the star.  
  
Ginny slowly rolled up her right sleeve and Harry saw a birthmark the shape of a star in the middle of her shoulder. Harry gasped.  
  
"So... she is going to help me fight against Voldemort... through our connection?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes... you see you made the connection when you saved her from the Chamber Voldemort was there and you made the connection through him and this year, you have gotten closer, making the bond stronger and more apparent. The bond has been there ever since then, you just have not looked deep enough to find it. The closer you are the stronger the bond."  
  
Harry was silent again, thinking all of this over. Ginny was going to help him against Voldemort. It sounded like she was going to be his mental help. While this other person was going to be his physical help. Ginny must have been having similar thoughts because after he had thought that she spoke:  
  
"So who is this other person, the moon?"  
  
"Ah... yes Miss Weasley, we are working on that, we have a few people whom we think it may be, but cannot be sure, we will let you know as soon as possible."  
  
"By we, you mean the order? They all know about this?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry they do." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Harry hated it when other people knew things that he didn't, about himself.  
  
"Who do you think it is sir?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"As I said, we have a few ideas, but I do not wish to tell you until we know for sure." This agitated Harry further.  
  
"So what do we do about our dreams? And how do we work on this connection thing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, I have a few things I wish for you to do. I want you to spend plenty of time together, get to know each other well. Talk, study, play, anything that will bring you closer. I also wish for you to try and feel the connection working inside you. If you look deep enough you will find the connection inside you and be able to control and feel it. By feel it I mean things such as knowing where the other is, knowing when the other is in danger and, if you go deep enough, you can feel the others moods and thoughts. There is one final thing I would like you to do, even though you may not be happy about it." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What sir?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I wish for you to take Occlumency lessons together with Professor Snape a few times a week, it will help you control the connection with yourselves and Voldemort."  
  
Harry's heart sank, he did NOT want to do more lessons with Snape, especially over the summer, and more to have Ginny do it too.  
  
"I know you are not happy about this Harry," said Dumbledore, "but it is a necessary step that must be taken. Remember that Professor Snape is trusted and he will help you if you give him the chance. He will be here to begin tomorrow." Harry did not say a word.  
  
"Is there anything else you wish to consult with me before I leave?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had a million more questions running through his head, but he figured the headmaster had to leave, and he was to confused to speak at that moment anyway, so he just nodded.  
  
"Well, good day then, and remember what I have told you." And with that he was gone.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat there in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts, neither one sure what to say to the other. Harry was thinking about what the prophecy said about him basically beating Voldemort if Ginny and the other person helped him, but who was the other person? Harry spent the rest of the afternoon lost in these thoughts.  
  
Ginny was the same way right next to him. Why her? Who was this other person? And what exactly did it mean by caring and compassion through love? They sat there for the rest of the afternoon forgetting that they were in each other's presence until Mrs. Weasley called them in the kitchen for Dinner.  
  
They slowly walked din the kitchen still deep in thought. They barely noticed anyone around them and when Ron and Hermoine asked how it went with Dumbledore they just shrugged their shoulders. They finally gave up after they realized that Harry and Ginny were not going to talk right now.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright Ginny dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm fine mum," Ginny replied softly.  
  
"You and Harry have been awfully quiet,"  
  
"We are just... Thinking Mrs. Weasley," said Harry kindly.  
  
"Oh, all right, well why don't you go upstairs for a while so you can be alone," she said, and Harry could have sworn she gave him a knowing look. Did everyone know?  
  
They walked upstairs and Harry went into his room, motioning for Ginny to come in also. They sat down opposite of each other.  
  
"Well..." Said Harry, he was still having trouble saying something without crossing five different thoughts. "I really don't have any idea where we should start to talk about this... I don't even have all of my thoughts sorted out..."  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Ginny. They sat and they both looked at the floor for a few minutes, even though it felt like days.  
  
"The thing I am wondering about the most is who this other person is..." Harry started slowly.  
  
"Yea..." said Ginny slowly, "I mean... we have no ideas at all."  
  
"Well do you think it is someone we know?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"I don't know... it said something about this person coming from an unexpected path... so maybe we don't know him... or would not expect him to help us..."  
  
"I can think of a few people I know who would never help us... but that's just it... they would never help us..." said Harry.  
  
"Well, I guess you never know," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"So what exactly will we be doing with Snape and Occlumency?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry grimaced at the thought... he knew he would never survive more Occlumency with Snape... and especially over the summer.  
  
"Well basically Snape will get into your thoughts and will try and control your mind and you have to try and stop him... but I was always too mad and ended up sending a hex at him without knowing it."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny. She did not like the sound of Snape getting into her thoughts.  
  
"It's okay Gin," said Harry going over to her and pulling her into a hug, "We will get through this... it may not be the easiest thing to talk about now, but whenever we find out who this other person is we will be ready and we will be able to do what Dumbledore wants us to do."  
  
"I just never thought that I would have to deal with Voldemort, especially not again," said Ginny laying her head on his shoulder and sniffling, "I mean... with all of the things he did to me, I want to get back at him, but no matter how confident I look I am always afraid of what he might do to me. I mean... you have no idea the things he showed me through the diary..." She was now sobbing on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her unsure of what to do. He was never really good with this type of thing. Last year with Cho he had just patted her back awkwardly. This time he felt different though, this was Ginny, his friend. He didn't find this as awkward.  
  
"It's okay Gin," said Harry, "We will be fine, nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Thanks Harry," said Ginny, pulling herself together. She stepped away from him, "I', just being a stupid little girl...that was a long time ago... I shouldn't worry you with that...you have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Hey," said Harry smiling and reaching up to her face and wiping away her tears, "I know what its like to have Voldemort mess with you... its something you never forget."  
  
Ginny sniffed and then stepped away from him. "Look Harry we need to talk about this some more, but I think I need to sleep on it okay?"  
  
"That's fine Gin," said Harry. He hugged her again and she left the room. Harry got into his pajamas and lie in bed. He knew he was not going to get much sleep tonight.  
  
Ginny went into her room and got ready for bed, knowing that she would be up thinking all night. She really didn't want to talk to Hermoine when she came in, so she would have to at least pretend to be asleep for a while.  
  
She laid down in her bed and thought about what Dumbledore had told them. The prophecy said that she was going to help Harry mentally. She was going to have to help him find compassion through love. Love. What did it mean by love? She loved Harry as a friend, but did it mean as more than a friend? NO, she thought, that could never happen between her and Harry could it? She was over her crush on him and they had become such good friends that she really couldn't see them being any more than friends, no matter how much she may like it. She thought of how close they had gotten and how much they had talked. She thought of how he had comforted her earlier how he had just taken her into his arms and told her that everything would be okay. She blushed at the thought. She was being so stupid, crying over something that had happened almost five years ago, while now they had to worry about what would happen in the near future. He was so gentle, and he cared, he knew what it was like. Ginny had learned to control her feelings when she was near him like this, but the closer they got the harder it became. Ginny heard footsteps in the hallway and figured it was Hermoine she rolled over and pretended to be asleep.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry had only been in bed for ten minutes and he was tossing and turning. He could not get comfortable, he was sweaty and hot, even though he had on only his boxer shorts. He was getting aggravated. He decided to go somewhere else for a while to think, especially since he did not want to talk to Ron.  
  
He wandered out into the hallway to find Ron and Hermoine locked at the lips. Any other time he would have gone and made fun of them, but he was going to take advantage of the fact that they were not paying any attention to him. He walked down the hall, wondering where he should go. He knew the adults would be downstairs, and he wasn't going to go to the attic where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had made a room for themselves, so there was only one place left to go. Sirius bedroom. He walked down the hall past Ron and Hermoine, who were still kissing, and looked at the door before he went in. As far as he knew, no one had gone in this room since Sirius had left it last. He slowly opened the door and went inside. He had only been in here once before, when he had talked to Sirius.  
  
He looked inside. The room was dark and dusty since it had not been used in a few months, the only light coming from the window. Sirius bed was neatly made; the bedside table had a few pictures and his wand laying on it. The desk had paper and quills set out like Sirius was getting ready to write a letter to someone. There was a trunk in one corner, a closet and bathroom on the other side of the room. Harry took the wand on the bedside table and muttered "Lumos" and the room was lit up even more. He then muttered a cleaning spell and all of the dust disappeared. He looked around, imagining Sirius living in here. He could see him sitting at the desk, writing a letter. Harry moved over and looked at what was on the desk a piece of parchment with the words 'dear Harry' written on it, but nothing more. A wave of emotion swept over Harry. He thought about how much Sirius had cared when he complained about Umbridge, when he was stuck here with nothing to do. Another wave of emotion swept over Harry when he looked in the top drawer of the desk and found the other mirror like the one he had given Harry for Christmas. The tears started to fall and Harry did nothing to stop them. He felt all of the anger, guilt and frustration coming out. He collapsed onto the bed and cried until he could not cry anymore. He knew that he had too, or he would never get over Sirius.  
  
After he had calmed down a little bit he sat on the bed and thought about what Dumbledore had said to he and Ginny. He was so confused when it came to his feelings toward her. He was starting to see her in a whole different light this year. They talked so much and she cared so much. He thought of the way he had held her earlier. He had never really been good with comforting girls, especially Cho, but it just seemed natural the way he had acted with Ginny. The prophecy said that she had to help him with Voldemort. It said she would help him through love, but what did it mean by love? Harry thought of their last nightmare and wondered if they were supposed to love each other as more than friends. Harry thought he certainly wouldn't mind that. She was so easy to talk to, and she knew what he was going through, not to mention she was beautiful.  
  
Harry was just starting to drift off to sleep when the door opened slowly. At first he was angry ' who would dare come in here this was Sirius place,' he thought angrily but then he saw the redhead that he had been thinking about not too long ago come in through the door and his anger diminished. She walked in and shut the door behind her, not noticing Harry in the bed until she turned around. She looked startled.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm sorry, I...I just wanted somewhere to be alone and think... I didn't know you were in here," said Ginny quietly turning around and going back to the door.  
  
"It's okay Gin, that's why I'm in here, you can stay if you want," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry got out from under the covers and sat up next to her.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just can't stop thinking about what Dumbledore said," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Harry. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Ginny looked at Harry and tried to ignore the fact that he did not have a shirt on. She started to blush but forced it down, not that anyone would notice since it was almost completely dark. She noticed that he seemed to be observing her too. She blushed again, noticing that this was the second time that they were alone at night dressed like they were, but this time they were in a bed. She looked up at Harry again and noticed it looked like he had been crying. She took her hand and gently touched his face.  
  
"You look like you have been crying," she said gently.  
  
"I...it's just... being in here reminded me of Sirius... and... I think I just let out a bunch of what I have been keeping in all summer... the anger and frustration...the guilt," said Harry softly.  
  
"Harry, it was not your fault," said Ginny she moved toward him and pulled him into a hug. Harry soon found himself crying again on her shoulder. He didn't care anymore; all he wanted to do was get rid of this horrible feeling inside of him. After a few minutes he pulled way from Ginny and wiped away his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking up like that... thanks Gin," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for? I think you needed that anyway. Now we're even," she said with a small smile. Harry's heart was warmed by this and he wanted to do something to show her just how much she meant to him. He needed her now; she was the only one who understood.  
  
"You have no idea how much this means to me Gin," said Harry. He pulled her into a tight hug, and they stayed that way, loving the feel of being in each other's arms, until Harry pulled away.  
  
He laid down on the bed and Ginny did the same. It was a little awkward at first, but then they started to talk and eventually fell asleep next to each other.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N awwwwww how sweeeet! Sry! Okay sry it took me so long to update I really had to think a lot about where to take this chapter and I know I left you with a HORRIBLE cliffhanger. But u came back right? Well since u came back u might as well review. if I get at least one review for each chapter I will go on ( even though more would make me happy). So hopefully I can update in about a week! THX  
  
Lizzie 


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize...which is like everything... Even tho like I said be 4... it would be cool to own Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton... Imagine the possibilities;)... okay now I will get out of dreamland and type.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry awoke from the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time. He had slept through the night without one nightmare. He opened his eyes and soon found out why. Lying on his chest was the small form of Ginny Weasley. He remembered how they had talked and fallen asleep. They must have moved a lot in the night because what started out as just laying next to each other had ended up with Ginny laying her head on his chest and him with his arm around her waist. They were snuggled very closely for two people who are just friends. Harry Realized just how awkward the position would be if Ginny were to wake up. He silently rolled Ginny off of him, as gently as he could and unwrapped him from her embrace. He got out and went down the hallway to the room that he shared with Ron. Thankfully everyone seemed to still be asleep or downstairs, so he could get into his room without anyone wanting to know where he was all night. He was not to keen to find out how Ron would react if he found out that Harry had spent the night down the hall with Ginny, even if it was perfectly innocent. But he didn't think that Ron would let him live long enough to explain that. As if on cue, Ron suddenly stirred in his bed.  
  
"Hey, Mate," said Ron groggily, making Harry want to laugh because Ron was definitely not a morning person. "Where you been all night?"  
  
"I... I needed to think, so I went and slept in Sirius Room," said Harry. He was not going to mention Ginny unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Oh," said Ron. He looked a little disappointed. "Are you okay mate? I mean, you haven't talked to Hermoine and me very much this summer and well... we want to know what's going on."  
  
"Look, Ron I'm really sorry, it's just all of the stuff that has been happening...besides, you and Hermoine have been too busy snogging to notice," Harry said, a little harder than he meant.  
  
"Look, Harry we told you about our relationship and we thought you were okay with it," said Ron, as though he thought Harry was going to explode.  
  
Harry sighed, "I am okay with it Ron, it just," Harry paused and thought of exactly how to word what he was going to say, "Well, with Ginny and I having the same dreams and stuff... well I feel like I can talk to her and... she knows what is going on. And well what Dumbledore told us is that basically... when I saved her from the chamber we formed a bond through Voldemort and now that we have gotten closer and Voldemort has returned we have to use that connection to defeat him."  
  
Ron just stood there like he was thinking for a moment and then said, "Why don't I go get Hermoine and you can tell us all of this."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, realizing how he had not really been paying that much attention to his two best friends in the world... the only people who really cared for him. Harry changed his clothes, and just as he put his shirt on Ron came back in the door with Hermoine close behind.  
  
"Harry, you need to tell us what's going on. Are you okay?" asked Hermoine sounding concerned.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Hermoine, I'm just kind of stressed after what Dumbledore told me yesterday." Said Harry.  
  
"Well what did he tell you? Why are you and Ginny having these dreams?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, what Dumbledore said was that Ginny and I formed a connection through Voldemort when I saved her from the chamber."  
  
"What kind of connection?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, what Dumbledore said was that when I saved her we formed a bond through Voldemort, and that is how he is able to give us the same dreams. He also told us that there is more to the prophecy." Harry explained  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermoine. "What more could there be? One of you has to die or the other don't you?"  
  
"Well this part tells how one or the other will die," said Harry. " What it basically said is that... There will be a bond between three people that will try and defeat the Dark Lord and that if they can work together then Voldemort will fall, but if the three cannot work together and defeat him, they will fall and he will rise to power again."  
  
"So... these three people..." said Ron.  
  
"Harry and Ginny of course but who else?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"I would like to know that myself." Said Harry.  
  
"So that is what the prophecy says?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Well... it also said that Ginny would help me with my mental strength and help me find compassion within myself... and this other person, who is a he... will help me with my magical strength and together we can defeat Voldemort or else... well yea..."Harry said.  
  
"So, this other person," Hermoine said, clearly deep in thought, " Did Dumbledore tell you anything about him?"  
  
"Well the prophecy said that he is a pureblood and he will come from an unexpected path, and that he has the connection with Ginny and me, but we are not close enough to feel it. But Dumbledore has a few ideas of who this person could be but wont tell us until he is sure."  
  
"Oh Harry this has to be so confusing for you." Said Hermoine sympathetically.  
  
"I'll be fine 'Moine," said Harry giving her a reassuring smile. But he suddenly remembered something else. "Oh there is one more thing though, Dumbledore said that Ginny and I need to spend time talking and trying to strengthen or connection."  
  
"What's wrong with that mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"We have to take Occlumency with Snape," said Harry sourly.  
  
"But school doesn't start for another month." Said Ron.  
  
"That's why Snape is coming here."  
  
"Oh, Harry it will help, just try not to lose your temper with him again this time." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Yeah I'll try, maybe it wont be so bad with Ginny there," said Harry dully.  
  
"Come on mate let's go get some breakfast," said Ron, "Have you forgotten what day it is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," said Rona and Hermoine together.  
  
Harry smiled at them and walked down to get some breakfast. He was thankful he had such great friends.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................. A/N: okay I know that that was incredibly short and I wanted to add more, but I feel bad for not updating for so long! SORRY! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I felt like Harry had been kind of OOC since he had not talked to Ron and Hermoine a lot, so I decided I should have them talk. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I want at least ten reviews before I update again! Ten is not a lot to ask for 7 chapters!!!! I will try to have the next chapter up in a week or so but just to warn you I am trying out for Volleyball at my High School, and in two weeks I have tryouts all week so I will not have a lot of time to write and then if I make the team I will have practices and stuff so just pleeez be patient. (Wish me luck tho... I need it) So anyway pleeez review! THX  
  
Lizzie 


	8. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing... not the characters just the plot...so wutever...

CHAPTER 8 

Ginny woke up that morning finding herself not in her bed, but in Sirius' old bedroom. She wondered why she was there, but then last night came flooding back to her. She remembered Harry crying and her crying on his shoulder. She realized they must have fallen asleep together and she blushed at the thought. She rolled over expecting to see Harry lying there, but no one was there. She could still see where he had laid. She figured Harry had already gone back to his room with Ron. 'I better get back too,' she thought. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression. After getting out of bed she went down the hallway to the room that she shared with Hermoine. When she went in the door, Hermoine was not there and Ginny briefly wondered where she was, but then she came out of the bathroom.

"Morning 'Moine," said Ginny happily.

"Hey Gin," said Hermoine yawning. She looked exhausted and it was all Ginny could do not to laugh.

"Late night? You look a little sleepy. Were you and Ron up to something all night?" asked Ginny with a sly smile. She loved teasing Hermoine about her brother, it was just so much fun!

"Ginny!" said Hermoine incredulously.

"I was just joking Hermoine," said Ginny laughing.

"I know," said Hermoine with a sigh. "By the way, where were you last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there and you didn't come back until just now." Ginny started to blush slightly but forced it down.

"I needed to think, so I went somewhere else to be alone for a while." Hermoine seemed satisfied with that answer and got ready. Ginny went into the bathroom and when she came out Hermoine was going out the door behind Ron. Ginny just figured they were going to snog, so she didn't stop them. She grabbed some clothes and got in the shower. As she was getting ready for the day, her mind wandered back to last night. She blushed again at the thought of sleeping next to Harry. Even though it was completely innocent. She thought of what they had talked about. She couldn't deny that they had become very close friends and she thought back to the dream where they were obviously more than friends. She was so confused about her feelings toward Harry. It seemed like he was interested in being her friend and he was nice and funny to talk to, but Ginny didn't want to ruin that friendship for a relationship. Plus, she didn't even know if Harry was the least bit interested in her in that way. Then there was the prophecy, saying that she was going to help with compassion through love. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did it mean love like friends... or LOVE? Giving a frustrated sigh Ginny walked out the door and headed to breakfast.

When she got down to breakfast Ginny noticed that Harry looked happier than usual and then remembered why.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Ginny going over and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Gin," said Harry, and then he added quietly, "How about we wait until this afternoon to have our discussion time and stuff, I want to spend some time with Ron and Hermoine."

"That's fine," said Ginny with a smile. Just as they went to sit down Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Figg, and the older Weasley brothers came in through the door, each giving Harry a happy birthday. They ate their breakfast, all chatting about something or another. Ron and Hermoine were asking Harry and Ginny all kinds of questions, until Harry finally told them to shut up because it would be easier to explain later. Soon when all of the plates were cleared, they headed upstairs.

"Now Harry, you have to tell us everything that you didn't tell us this morning," said Ron, sounding excited.

"Ron I think I have pretty well told you every detail that I know between our discussion this morning and your questions at breakfast." Said Harry, sounding a little agitated.

"So what are you going to do until Dumbledore figures out who this person is?" asked Hermoine.

" We are going to spend time together talking and we are going to, unfortunately, take lessons with Snape, which start tomorrow," Harry replied.

"Poor things," muttered Ron, "Have to spend time with that greasy git before school even starts." Everyone laughed at this.

The four of them sat up in their room talking about this and that until Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch. When they got down their Mrs. Weasley had a large cake with the words 'Happy 16th Birthday Harry' written on it, along with sixteen candles.

Harry was overwhelmed with emotion at what they had all done for him. He saw a large pile of presents at the other end of the table and thought he had never felt any happier in his life.

They all gathered around the table and began to sing happy birthday to him.

"Come on mate make a wish and blow the candles out," said Ron happily. Harry smiled and made a wish he knew would never come true and blew out his birthday candles.

After opening his presents and feeling happier than he had in months, Harry thanked everyone for the umpteenth time as they left and then he went upstairs to Sirius room. He sat there thinking about how luck he was when, a few minutes later, he heard someone come in.

"Hey, can I come in?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," said Harry smiling.

"So how are you today Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Better than I have been in a while," said Harry truthfully.

"Well that's good to hear," said Ginny. "So what do we need to do about what Dumbledore told us to do?"

"Well it's kind of weird trying to talk when you know you have to, so why don't we try to find the connection within ourselves?" Harry answered.

"And how do we do that?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea," said Harry. "Come Here." She went and sat across from him on the bed like he motioned for her to. He took her hands in his and closed his eyes.

"This is kind of like Occlumency, I guess," said Harry, "just clear your mind and think about me, or finding your connection with me, and I will think about you and finding the connection within you."

"Okay," said Ginny holding on to his hands and closing her eyes. She thought about Harry, and how close they had become, and how much he needed all the help he could get so that he would be confident he could defeat Voldemort.

Harry was thinking along the same lines. How much Ginny had changed, how much he needed her and whoever else was in this prophecy, along with all of his friends. They sat there trying to concentrate and sat like that foe a few minutes until Ginny finally got aggravated and spoke.

"I don't feel anything," she said.

"Me either," said Harry frowning. "Maybe we should just give it some time."

"Okay," said Ginny. "So what now?"

"Lets just wait until tomorrow, I have a feeling lessons with Snape will take a lot out of us, but it might help."

"Okay," said Ginny letting go of his hands, which she had never let go of, and leaving.

Harry lay there in his bed later that night, wondering why nothing had worked when he and Ginny had tried to find the connection. He knew that it would take longer and more concentration, but he was a very impatient person. He had been thinking about this since Ginny had left and he soon fell asleep.

_Harry felt like he was flying, he felt so free, like he had no worries at all. All of a sudden the sensation of flying was replaced by a falling sensation, and Harry found himself somewhere in a forest, which he soon recognized as the forbidden forest. He walked through some trees and came upon another familiar sight, one he really didn't want to see. There were deatheater everywhere, and they were all watching something going on in front of them. Harry knew what it was. All of a sudden everything froze, like it had when he left his last nightmare, and he was up in the front of all of the deatheaters. It was exactly like he had left the last nightmare. Ginny was lying on the ground, still in pain, and he was standing there, wand out, ready to duel Voldemort. Then Voldemort spoke._

_"How nice of you two to join us again, why don't you just sit and watch what fate has in store for you." Said Voldemort evilly. "And don't even try to stop anything, because you don't exsist here, you are just in dream form."_

_Harry looked over next to him and realized Ginny was there as well, just like last time. He suddenly heard shouting and laughing and realized that Voldemort had taken off the freezing spell. Then Voldemort was speaking to him. (The Harry that was actually real and dueling Voldemort). _

_"Now, Where were we Potter?" Asked Voldemort, "Oh yes, I think we were right HERE," said Voldemort shouting a spell, trying to catch Harry off guard, but Harry was to fast and he moved out of the way. They exchanged a few more spells like this, either dodging or deflecting them until suddenly Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at Ginny again, who had tried to get up, only to be held down by Lucius Malfoy. 'CRUCIO' he shouted and Ginny was on the ground shaking again. _

_"Now For you Potter," said Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry. " Crucio." Harry felt like a thousand knives were shooting through him. It was a horrible sight to see. "Now to finish you off." _

_"No!" one of the hooded figures shouted._

And then Harry woke up, he was sweaty and he felt like he could vomit. Then one thought had him racing out of bed and into the room across the hall. _Ginny_. She was sitting up in her bed and she was breathing heavily. He went over to her and took her into a hug.

"Harry I cant take much more of that... it's so horrible," said Ginny, on the verge of tears. Harry put a finger up to her lips and whispered.

"Lets go to Sirius room," he said motioning to Hermione, not wanting to wake her up. They got up and quietly went down the hall into Sirius room. They were silent for a minute until Ginny spoke.

"That's so horrible, seeing you and me in pain like that," said Ginny, tears now flowing freely. "Is that really going to happen? Will that person be able to stop Voldemort?"

Harry had her in his arms again and he was whispering to her, "Gin, that was him, that was the third person, but I couldn't see his face, could you?" she shook her head.

"Right now lets get some sleep, and then we can call Dumbledore and talk about it," said Harry heading for the door. Just as his hand touched the knob he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to a slightly blushing Ginny.

"Harry, stay please, I don't really want to be alone if I have another nightmare, it scares me so," said Ginny softly. Harry looked at her, she looked so little and vulnerable. He decided it would not hurt to stay with her innocently for one night. He went over to the bed and climbed in next to her. At first it was a little odd, since they wee under the covers, but soon Ginny got a little closer and snuggled into his chest and he cautiously put his arm around her waist and both fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Once again sorry it took so long to update. REVIEW!! PLEEZ!!! Thanks to all that have reviewed already u guys r awesome! NOTE this may be my last update for a few more weeks. School has started... which means homework...ugh... and I made the volleyball team (YAY for me) and I have either practice or a game almost every weekday..., which leaves not a lot of time to write. I hope I can keep my writing quality and update at least every few weeks... sorry in advance for taking so long... I will try not to leave toooo many cliffhangers. If u have any suggestions just let me know! Im not sure where EXACTLY I am going from here, but I have an idea. This chapter was full of hints... Even though it is really short... okay since I have bored u with excuses and stuff now I will give a shout out to my reviewers and then c yaw l8er.

Thanks To:

Hanyou witch 911 :Thanks!

Chrissy- Thanks!

Siruslyfun 19212: THANKS!

Krissy: Thanks!

Cody Hutckin : Don't worry I have some really good reviews and I don't plan on stopping even though my updates may be slow. Pleez don't flame!

HarryPotterProphet: This is the best review anyone could ever give me. You encouraged me to keep going and from now on I don't care how many reviews I get bc I know someone really likes my story! I think that saying I could give JK a run for her $ is the best thing ever!!! LOTS OF LOVE!!! THANKS!!!

Kimberly Grace: thanks!

Bloodless Ace: Thankx!

Dragonstorm316:Thanks! Soory about the way my story gets bunched together, when I type it is all neat and double spaced, but it gets screwed up when I update. I am working on trying to fix this!

Diamond! Thank you . im glad I inspired u!


End file.
